Leon Small
Leon Small made his first appearance 5 January 2010. He is portrayed by Sam Attwater. About Leon A hit with the ladies, boxer Leon certainly packed a punch in the romance department. Just don't touch the face! Sexy and effortlessly cool, Leon had a short fuse and a problem with authority. Boxing was his game, and he certainly packed a punch - both inside and outside the ring. Leon's mum died when he was young, leaving him responsible for an alcoholic father (Malcom Small) who liked to hassle him for cash. In spite of the name, he was big with the ladies, acting as a stripogram at Bianca's hen do and romancing fiersome Zsa Zsa Carter, troublesome Lucy Beale and older woman Glenda Mitchell. He got Lucy pregnant, but she decided not to keep the baby. Leon was never happier than when he was hanging out with his best mate, Fatboy. And he yearned to make it work with Zsa Zsa. However, his dalliance with Glenda put paid to any chance with the fiersome ice queen, and having failed most of his GCSEs, he left Walford for adventures in France. Storylines Leon arrives in the show's setting of Albert Square as a new student at Walford High School, and Peter Beale is to be his 'buddy'. Peter's sister Lucy takes a liking to Leon and holds a party in 89b George Street so she can spend time with him. The party turns to chaos and Lucy and Leon get everyone out by saying the police are outside. Leon offers to help Lucy clean up and asks her to join in a game of Twister with him. As they are playing, a condom falls out Lucy's pocket. Leon sees it and says he did not want to take advantage of her. However, she kisses him passionately, which leads to sex. After they have sex, Leon receives a text message and gets dressed but asks if Lucy wants to do it again. Lucy says yes, but after appears disturbed. Having started a proper relationship with Zsa Zsa, Leon returns to Walford looking for her after she runs away. He performs as a stripper at Bianca Jackson's hen party. After the party, Zainab Masood catches him in bed with Lucy. Lucy tries to break Leon and Zsa Zsa up when they are kissing in The Queen Victoria public house, managing to drag Leon back to her house until her father Ian Beale interrupts them and asks Leon to leave. Lucy watches Leon and Zsa Zsa around the Square and reveals to her stepmother Jane that she is pregnant. Leon humiliates Whitney Dean by filming her cleaning a bench in the Square and sending it to people, so when she hears Ian talking about the pregnancy, she decides to tell Leon. He confronts Lucy in The Queen Victoria and asks if the baby is his. They meet the next day and he says he is willing to go with her to get an abortion, but she lies that the baby is not his. When Leon demands the truth, Lucy tells him she had an abortion. Gallery Leon.jpg|Promotional photo Walford High School Zsa Zsa, Peter and Leon.jpg|Zsa Zsa Carter, Peter Beale and Leon Small Leon beats up peter.jpg|Leon beats up Peter Beale Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:E20 Characters Category:Kid Characters Category:Small Family Category:2010 Arrivals Category:2010 Departures